VILAREJO
by TrinitySkywalker
Summary: Essa fic faz parte do Projeto Fanfic100 do forum Grimmauld Place. Personagem: Lilian Evans Potter. Por que os Potter foram para Godric's Hollow? Qual o segredo sobre essa vila que envolve Godric Gryffindor e Lilian? Tema 90: Lar


**Projeto Fanfic100 Tema 90. Lar**

**Vilarejo**

_"Há um vilarejo ali_

_Onde areja um vento bom_

_Na varanda quem descansa_

_Vê o horizonte deitar no chão_

_Pra acalmar o coração_

_Lá o mundo tem razão..."_

**_(Vilarejo - Marisa Monte, Pedro Baby, Carlinhos Brown e Arnaldo Antunes)_**

Lar. Eu nunca tinha parado para pensar nessa palavra, até perder o meu. Até ser obrigada a fugir, a viajar disfarçada por vários meses, sem poder parar mais do que poucos dias em cada lugar. A partir daí, isso virou uma obsessão na minha cabeça.

O que é um lar, afinal? Uma casa, a minha casa. Mas não era só ter uma casa que me devolveria um lar. Lar não é só a casa da gente. É muito mais. Um lugar para me sentir segura, confortável. Para relaxar e aproveitar. Para criar o Harry e, quem sabe, outros filhos que possamos ter. Para receber os amigos. Um refúgio, um porto seguro.

Durante muito tempo, o meu lar foi a casa dos meus pais. A casa da família Evans, o lugar onde eu cresci. O cheiro de comida no forno, de Chanel número 5, o perfume que minha mãe usava, do fumo de cachimbo que meu pai gostava. As gravuras de flores penduradas na parede, o papel de parede cor de creme, as marcas das nossas alturas no batente da porta, comprovando o nosso crescimento e a passagem do tempo. O velho cortador de grama do papai na garagem, as flores no jardim da frente. A lata sempre cheia de cookies de baunilha com gotas de chocolate. O lugar para onde voltar nas férias de verão da escola. Mas, um dia, meus pais morreram, minha irmã se transformou numa estranha e esse lar virou uma lembrança.

Quando eu e Thiago nos casamos, tínhamos um apartamentinho perto da sede da Ordem. Era um lugar pequeno e aconchegante. Mas nunca consegui enxergar aquele apartamento como um lar de verdade. Era um pequeno ninho, sim. Sempre cheio de amor, com certeza. Mas, desde o início, provisório, improvisado.

Antes que eu me desse conta, Harry nasceu. Íamos finalmente formar um lar. Mas, logo em seguida, veio a notícia da Profecia. A partir daí, veio a fuga. Nunca dormir duas noites no mesmo lugar, evitar as estradas principais. Sem parar, sem olhar para trás.

Lar virou apenas uma palavra sem uso na minha cabeça, um sonho distante, ou uma lembrança do passado.

Aí então, Dumbledore nos contou sobre Godric's Hollow. Eu tinha herdado uma casa, de um parente distante, em uma vila chamada Godric's Hollow. Um vilarejo no meio do País de Gales. Uma casa, toda nossa, herdada de parentes da minha mãe. Agora a nossa fuga não era sem rumo, nós tínhamos um destino. Afinal, era para a nossa casa que estávamos indo. E eu me dei ao luxo de voltar a sonhar.

"_... Terra de heróis, lares de mãe_

_Paraíso se mudou para lá..."_

Godric's Hollow era uma vila peculiar. Era a terra natal de dois bruxos amigos de infância. Um deles muito conhecido, famoso: Godric Gryffindor. Um dos quatro fundadores de Hogwarts, tão importante que deu o nome para a vila. O outro, Gwydion Myrddin, foi um bruxo desconhecido que passou toda a vida na sua vilinha, que naquela época nem tinha nome. Mas alguém que eu descobri ser importantíssimo na minha vida. Porque ele era o antepassado bruxo da minha mãe. Era o primeiro de uma longa linhagem de bruxos da região, até chegar ao meu avô. Minha mãe era um aborto!

Minha primeira reação foi achar que Dumbledore estava brincando. Ou tinha ficado maluco. Quando percebi que era tudo verdade, fiquei chocada, sem palavras. Mais do que isso, eu não sabia o que pensar. Saber que minha mãe descendia de bruxos, que muitos antepassados, descendentes de Gwydion, tinham freqüentado Hogwarts antes de mim, me deixou mais do que espantada. Havia todo um lado secreto da família, da minha mãe, que só agora eu conhecia. Meu avô era bruxo! Assim como todos antes dele! Algumas coisas do passado começaram a fazer um novo sentido para mim. Foi por isso que ela ficou tão feliz quando descobriu que eu era bruxa... Talvez fosse por isso que minha irmã se ressentia tanto dessas questões sobre magia e bruxaria? Será que Petúnia sabia? Por que minha mãe não me disse nada antes? Sentia uma mistura de saudades da mãe, tristeza por não poder compartilhar as descobertas com ela, milhares de perguntas que gostaria de poder lhe fazer...

Depois de saber disso, ir para Godric's Hollow passou a ser também encontrar algumas respostas. Conhecer mais sobre o passado da minha família, da minha mãe. Num momento em que eu me sentia desamparada, precisando de colo, fazia todo o sentido ir para a terra dos antepassados da minha mãe.

_"... Por cima das casas cal_

_Frutas em qualquer quintal..."_

Chegar a Godric's Hollow foi uma alegria. A pequena vila combinava perfeitamente com a descrição feita por Dumbledore. Tudo ali parecia ter parado no tempo, ter sido isolado e preservado do resto do mundo. Um lugar perfeito para alguém se esconder sem chamar a atenção.

Mas era muito mais do que isso. Foi amor à primeira vista. Amei aquele lugar, a paisagem galesa, a charneca, a floresta de carvalhos ali adiante. Amei a quietude de uma região de difícil acesso, uma linda área vazia, só com uma ou outra estradinha rural cortando, de vez em quando, a paisagem de vales e colinas. Amei aquela vilinha meio escondida no meio da paisagem.

Assim, depois de tanto tempo viajando, fugindo e se escondendo, finalmente nós tínhamos uma casa. Um simpático sobrado, com um jardinzinho na frente, um ótimo quintal para o Harry brincar nos fundos, e uma vista espetacular. No alto de um vale, cercada por duas montanhas, na periferia da vila. Da sacada do meu quarto dava para enxergar os lagos, os riachos descendo as montanhas, e, ao longe, uma floresta densa.

_"...Peitos fartos, filhos fortes_

_Sonhos semeando o mundo real_

_Toda a gente cabe lá..._

_Palestina, Shangri-lá..._

_Vem andar e voa..."_

Arrumar a casa foi muito fácil. Com um pouco de imaginação e magia, em alguns instantes a casa estava pronta para os novos moradores. Algumas mudanças na mobília, uma boa limpeza, brinquedos, flores… Finalmente a gente ia poder sossegar e fazer daquela casa um lar. O nosso lar.

Deu vontade de fazer café, de sair para passear com o Harry na vila... Fazer compras no mercadinho... Mais tarde, quem sabe, preparar um almoço especial ... Depois, dar um trato nas flores do jardim... Quem sabe, plantar alguns vasinhos menores, para colocar umas flores na cozinha... Arranjar um cachorro, daqueles bem grandes e bobocas, para o Harry brincar...

"_... Vem andar e voa_

_Vem andar e voa..._

_Lá o tempo espera_

_Lá é primavera... " _

Minha mãe dizia que, quando estamos felizes, parece ser sempre primavera. A estação dos sonhos tornando-se realidade, dizia ela.

Quando chegamos a Godric's Hollow já era final de outubro, mas o verão parecia não querer ir embora, mantendo a temperatura amena. Mas apesar do calor, o início do outono já dava ao lugar aquele visual mágico de tirar o fôlego, típico da estação.

Mesmo assim, quando acabei de arrumar as coisas e olhei pela primeira vez na janela, eu percebi que minha mãe tinha toda a razão. Para mim, parecia primavera.

_"Portas e janelas ficam sempre abertas_

_Pra sorte entrar..._

_Em todas as mesas pão_

_Flores enfeitando_

_Os caminhos, os vestidos, os destinos_

_E essa canção..._

_Tem um verdadeiro amor_

_Para quando você for..."_

Depois de arrumarmos a casa, mandamos corujas para Dumbledore, Sirius, Remo e Pedro. O endereço exato, só para Sirius, por precaução. Talvez nem fosse muito seguro mandar isso por uma coruja, mas a saudade venceu o medo. Racionalizando, havia uma lógica em fazer isso. Queríamos todos os nossos amigos em casa. Mas sabíamos que isso só poderia ser feito depois do Feitiço Fidelius.

A casa já parecia um lar de verdade. Talvez fosse pelo cheiro que vinha da cozinha, uma mistura de cheiros de comidas gostosas, as favoritas de Thiago. Mas também havia algo mais, difícil de explicar, único, indefinível. Talvez fosse o nosso amor começando a impregnar os cantinhos...

Resolvi fazer panquecas, porque sabia que Tiago e Harry iam adorar. Ah, é uma benção cozinhar usando magia! Sentada na nossa nova cozinha, eu podia ficar observando o jarro de louça branca - uma pequena extravagância que eu me permiti comprar na vila - derramar a massa das panquecas sobre a chapa do fogão, enquanto uma espátula as virava quando ficavam coradas, para depois jogá-las numa enorme travessa. Assim, eu podia simplesmente esperar os dois, imaginando os vasinhos de flores que ia arrumar para enfeitar a cozinha... Pensando em todos esses pequenos detalhes que faziam a vida da gente parecer finalmente perfeita.

- Panquecas? – a voz de Thiago me trouxe de volta ao presente.

- Estou fazendo um bolo de carne com batatas para o jantar, mas achei que panquecas seriam práticas e rápidas para o almoço, já que a gente demorou muito na vila ...

- Perfeito! A mulher tem olhos de deusa, pernas espetaculares... e cozinha bem! - dizendo isso, ele abre aquele sorriso que sempre me faz derreter por dentro. - Ah... Eu tirei a sorte grande! Quer uma mãozinha aí?

- Não, não, não precisa... – eu sinto minhas bochechas queimarem de prazer com o elogio, e não posso evitar um sorriso. – Vão os dois lavar as mãos para o almoço.

Depois de menos de um minuto, os dois voltam à cozinha, sorridentes, me deixando cheia de suspeitas quanto à higiene da dupla. Mas eu decido que hoje não vou investigar a questão.

Antes de colocar Harry no cadeirão, Thiago esfrega o nariz no pescoço do bebê, dando beijinhos nas suas bochechas.

- Ai! E'peta, papa! - escuto meu bebê reclamar, fazendo uma imitação de careta risonha.

É delicioso observar os dois brincando. Levando a brincadeira adiante, Thiago esfrega os dedos nas bochechas do bebê e então puxa a mão para trás depressa, reclamando:

- Ai! A sua cara também espeta!!

- Na, na, nã! Papa!

- Não, senhor... a sua também espeta, sim! – ele responde, puxando nosso filho para perto dele, cobrindo seu rostinho de beijos estalados, fazendo o menino se retorcer de cócegas, depois o recolocando sentado no cadeirão. – Viu, Ruiva? Por isso eu gosto de deixar a barba por fazer... muito mais diversão! Não é, cópia do papai?

Felicidade. Poderia ficar só olhando esses dois pelo resto da minha vida. O homem relaxado, brincando e rindo para o bebê sentado no cadeirão ao seu lado. O menino pequeno, a cara do pai, cabelos escuros em desalinho, rindo alto. O homem que eu amo e o seu bebê precioso... Eu me pego sorrindo de novo, maravilhada.

- O cheiro está ótimo! - Thiago percebe o meu olhar, e fica meio sem-graça, o que aumenta o seu charme para mim. – Que foi? É sério... e eu estou morrendo de fome!

Sentamos, então, os três em volta da mesa da cozinha, comendo panquecas e falando bobagens, como se nada além de nós existisse. Depois de acabar o almoço, um café fresquinho começa a espalhar seu aroma pelo ar. Então, de repente, consigo avistar a motocicleta voadora inconfundível de Sirius aterrissando suave na frente do jardim.

_"...Vem andar e voa_

_Vem andar e voa..._

_Vem andar e voa_

_Vem andar e voa..." _

Vejo Thiago correr para a entrada de casa, levando um Harry sorridente batendo palminhas no colo, e posso imaginar a sua empolgação. Eu também estou incrivelmente feliz. Sirius e Pedro chegaram. A casa não estaria completa sem a presença dos Marotos aqui.

– Pontas!

Não posso deixar de sorrir ao ver os três machões com olhos brilhando cheios de lágrimas, tentando disfarçar a emoção do reencontro. Abraços na maior gritaria, soquinhos e cascudos falsos uns nos outros, numa rápida imitação de luta, despenteiam o bebê, cócegas na sua barriguinha. Quando a algazarra fica tão grande que parece começar a sair do controle, eu acho melhor me intrometer, gritando, as mãos na cintura, tentando aparentar seriedade.

- Ei! Ninguém me viu aqui, é? Será que fui parar debaixo da capa de invisibilidade sem saber, por acaso?

- Ahh, Lil não seja má – Sirius me olha com aquela cara de cachorro pidão – sentimos a maior falta do Harry. Deixa a gente tirar o atraso um pouco, com categoria...

- Deixem o bebê respirar um pouco, pelo menos. Vamos entrar e tomar um café, aí vocês contam pra gente todas as novidades da civilização... E quem sabe, alguém se lembra de me dar um beijinho também... de dizer que sentiu minha falta... – e dou uma fungada, com um beicinho fingido.

- Querida, nós morremos de saudades de você! A gente só não fala muito pra o Thiago não torcer nosso pescoço antes da gente poder apreciar o seu café inigualável... – Sirius se aproxima rápido e todo galante, me surpreendendo num abraço e dando um beijo na curva do meu pescoço, com tanto entusiasmo que Thiago não pôde deixar de levantar a sobrancelha. E eu acabo caindo na risada.

- Ei, Almofadinhas, larga a Lílian, sim? Deixa um pouco pra mim também... e a gente não vai querer que o Pontas seja obrigado a matar você antes mesmo da gente conseguir entrar na casa...

- Gente! O Rabicho fez uma piada? Eu estou até emocionado! - Thiago retruca imediatamente, provocando a gargalhada geral. – Vamos lá, caras, eu estou morrendo de saudades! Vamos entrar, a Lil fez panquecas!

- Ah, nada como estar em casa... – Sirius deixa escapar, com um suspiro.

Eu deixo, então, os homens entrarem na frente, curtindo a deliciosa sensação do momento. Eu encontrei meu lar. Sirius tem toda a razão. Nada como estar em casa... 


End file.
